


Premium Member

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [14]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, F/M, Humor, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick runs into the star of his favourite website. It's his lucky day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premium Member

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/19810.html>

Whoever invented ladyboys, Patrick thinks, was a fucking _genius_. What's better than a hot girl? A hot girl with a big _cock_ , that's what.  
  
Luckily for Patrick, there are a lot of other people that feel the same way; if porn with ladyboys is your thing, then there are certainly a lot of websites out there to choose from. Of the multitude, there are a few that Patrick visits on a regular basis, and of those few, there's only one for which Patrick is willing to spend his hard-earned cash on the privilege of premium membership:  
  
 _Regene's Room_.  
  
Now, this might seem a bit strange to some, because Regene, the ladyboy in question, has no tits at all. Normally, this isn't something that Patrick would go for, because anyone that knows Patrick knows that he likes a big pair of knockers as much as the next man. But Regene... She's _special_.  
  
For starters, Regene is really beautiful. Like really _'I want to drag you into the nearest closet and fuck you right now'_ beautiful. And secondly, _the things she is willing to do_... Regene, as Patrick has happily found out, is _fucking filthy_.  
  
And the reason that premium membership of the _Regene's Room_ website is worth paying for is because premium membership allows you to view the _live webcam_.  
  
Patrick is busy 'viewing' it right now. Just him and the sofa and a box of tissues, with Kati happily asleep in bed upstairs and none the wiser.  
  
Regene is currently giving what looks like some very good head to a very large red dildo. She smiles and glances provocatively at the camera as she slides her lips down the shaft. It looks like she's had a lot of practice at this sort of thing; the level of expertise she exhibits is _astounding_. Patrick wishes to God that was his cock under her tongue.  
  
But it's not quite what Patrick wants to see, so he types in a message.  
  
<U look gorgeous doing that. Pls finger yourself 4 me.>  
  
Regene lifts her head, then gets off the bed and wanders out of shot. When she comes back, she's not holding the dildo any more. She climbs back on the bed, facing away from the camera, sits up on her knees and stretches her arms upwards, rolling her shoulders and arching her back.  
  
 _Fucking beautiful._  
  
Then she spreads her legs and looks seductively at the camera over her shoulder. Her eyelashes flicker as one of her hands trails around a hip to run down over the material of her black lace panties. She slides her fingers teasingly between her buttocks and then bites her lip as her fingertips press down and start to rub.  
  
 _Oh baby._  
  
But suddenly light bursts into the room from the kitchen and Patrick hears the door to the refrigerator open.  
  
 _Shit._ Patrick scrambles like a madman, trying desperately to hide everything.  
  
"Are you still up, Patrick?" Kati calls from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not watching porn!" Patrick calls back.  
  
"You're watching porn?"  
  
... _Rumbled._  
  
Fuck.  
  
She's a devious one, that woman.

***  
  
Patrick thinks that, today, he might just be the luckiest man alive. Not only did the day start with a hand-job and a fried-egg sandwich from the woman of his dreams (Patrick has no idea what he did to prompt that blatant show of affection from Kati, but he hopes that he'll be able to do it again sometime.) but after that, Patrick discovered that the shirts he's been eyeing for the past week are on sale at half price.  
  
 _Oh glorious day._  
  
But what tops it off, what really proves that it isn't just coincidence, that on this day, Lady Luck really is _sucking Patrick's cock_ , is when Patrick walks out of the shop with his new purchases and he runs into _her_.  
  
Regene.  
  
"Regene!"  
  
She turns around to look at him and she's frowning, and _she's really fucking pretty in the flesh_ , even though she's fully clothed. Not that the tight jeans hurt her figure any, or the jumper that's half slipping off her shoulder and exposing a swathe of white collarbone.  
  
"Who are you?" she asks.  
  
"Patrick Colasour, ace pilot!" Patrick says, puffing out his chest.  
  
But Regene is still frowning, and Patrick deflates a little when he sees that Regene is not looking too pleased. Then he realises that, of course she doesn't recognise him like he recognises her, because Patrick has been using _an ingenious internet alias_.  
  
"I'm a big fan of your website," he says. "I'm a premium member!"  
  
She gives him a brief, tight smile that's actually more of a snarl than anything else. "Really."  
  
"Yes! It's me! You know. Ace3000!"  
  
"Good for you."  
  
She turns away and suddenly Patrick panics that she's going to leave.  
  
"Wait! I..."  
  
She stops, turns back, and Patrick flounders.  
  
"Um... I just... You're really beautiful. In real life, that is."  
  
She looks up at him for a few seconds, then looks down, then back up, and Patrick is not blushing in the slightest, oh no, because he's more than used to girls giving him the once over, _especially if he's wearing his uniform_. Drives them wild that does, like bitches in heat some of them. But he's not wearing the uniform today and, briefly, Patrick wonders if that was a mistake.  
  
Regene looks thoughtful, then smiles, a proper smile this time; one with teeth.  
  
"I'll tell you what," she says, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a business card that she hands to Patrick, "Here's my number. Give me a call and maybe you could come to my studio sometime."  
  
Patrick stares at her thighs as she walks away, then her calves, then her ankles. He looks at the card in his hand.  
  
 _Fucking jackpot._  
  
Lady Luck can't get enough of Patrick's cock today. And she probably swallows too. The dirty bitch.

***  
  
Regene makes the bed, then checks that the camera's fully charged. He's expecting Patrick any minute now. Originally, Patrick had phoned 3 hours after he'd gotten Regene's number and had wanted to visit that very evening. It had taken a lot of talking, on Patrick's part, and an extreme show of patience, on Regene's part, to persuade the idiot to wait until the weekend to visit instead.  
  
Well, Regene thinks, at least Patrick's enthusiastic. _Not that he will be for long._ And he's got a nice bone structure too. _The tears are going to look wonderful rolling down his cheeks._ So Regene's willing to put up with a little bit of annoyance for the sake of his art.  
  
The doorbell rings and Regene picks up the intercom to be nearly deafened by a shout of, "It's me! It's Patrick! I'm here!"  
  
Regene says nothing, and instead just buzzes him in and opens the front door.  
  
"Oh wow." Regene can hear Patrick coming up the stairs long before he sees him. "This place is amazing."  
  
Patrick, when he emerges around the corner, is wearing some kind of uniform. _Just what is this guy on?_ As soon as he sees Regene, he grins then gives him a point and a wink. Apparently, he seems to think that's _charming_.  
  
Regene is decidedly unimpressed.  
  
Patrick stares at the camera on the tripod as he walks inside and Regene closes the door behind him. Then Patrick looks at the bed. Regene can practically hear the cogs in his head turning.  
  
Patrick's grin grows even wider, if that's possible. "Are we going to be making a porno?"  
  
Regene sneers. "It's not pornography. It's art."  
  
"Ah. I _understand_." Patrick winks again and taps his nose.  
  
Regene shows wonderful restraint in not throwing the guy out right then and there. But then, Regene has always been a martyr for his art. He can handle it. So Regene folds his arms and forces himself to smile as much as he is able. "Take your clothes off."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Patrick actually _salutes_ , then starts to remove his uniform and throw it to the floor.  
  
Regene gets the handcuffs ready, and once Patrick is naked, he handcuffs both Patrick's hands to the bottom of the bed, so that Patrick is forced to kneel hunched on the hard floor and facing the mattress.  
  
"Ah," says Patrick, "so you're one of _those_ girls are you? That's so fucking hot."  
  
Once Patrick's fully tethered, Regene kicks him in the side, _hard_. "Shut up!"  
  
Patrick whimpers.  
  
Regene smiles and gets his camera ready.  
  
After some more kicks, some hair pulling and _lots of photographs_ , Patrick's breathing heavily. He's still not crying though, and that's when Regene looks down and realises that _the fucker's actually hard_.  
  
Ok, so Patrick's one of those guys that likes to be dominated. No problem there. Regene goes to his closet and looks at his belts. _Even people that enjoy this stuff have their limits._  
  
Regene selects his largest, heaviest belt; the one with the metal studs along the length. When Regene whips him with it the first time, the muscles in Patrick's back tense wonderfully. Regene smiles.  
  
It doesn't take long for the skin to break as Regene continues, but the more Regene does it, the more Patrick starts to moan.  
  
"I told you to shut up." Regene whips him again.  
  
" _Oh... Daddy..._ "  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
" _Oh... fuck. Oh Daddy. Oh... Do it again._ "  
  
Regene continues, each stroke harder and more vicious, until Patrick's back is raw and bleeding. But it still doesn't make him _fucking shut up_. If anything, it only makes Patrick louder.  
  
Regene sighs, then tosses the belt aside. It's clearly of no use. Thankfully, Regene's far from done yet. He unzips his flies.  
  
Patrick's gasp is all the more noticeable because it means that he actually _stops talking for a few seconds_. "Are you..." he shudders, visibly, "Are you going to piss on me?"  
  
 _Not if you sound that fucking eager!_ Regene thinks.  
  
Jesus Christ, was there nothing that this guy wouldn't get off on? The situation is getting more than a little annoying. Regene kicks Patrick again as a desperate last measure, but Patrick only shivers.  
  
That's it. Regene has had it with this weirdo. He can't be bothered to waste any more energy on the guy, so he undoes Patrick's handcuffs.  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
Patrick looks at him, bewildered. "Are we done?"  
  
"Yes, sure, whatever. Just go. Go now."  
  
Patrick looks confused, but he puts his clothes on anyway.  
  
Regene's already holding the door open. "Out."  
  
Patick grins again, and Regene nearly bangs his head against the doorframe. "Can I come back again?"  
  
 _Oh dear God._ "No!" Regene says.  
  
"Ok." Patrick looks upset for the first time during this whole ridiculous charade. He turns to leave, and he's just starting down the stairs when Regene remembers something.  
  
"Wait," Regene says. "You're a premium member, right? Of the website?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well, I just realised that you can come back after all."  
  
Patrick's expression brightens instantly. "I can?"  
  
Regene smiles. "Of course. Once you've spent enough money on the website, you can come back, as a reward for your loyalty."  
  
"How much will I need to spend?"  
  
Regene's smile widens. "I can't tell you that now. You'll find out once you've spent enough."  
  
Patrick practically bounces on the spot. He salutes, _again_. "Aye aye, Captain! I'll spend as much as I can!"  
  
Regene slams the door in his face.  
  
 _Good fucking riddance._[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
